Jotaro Kujo
|-|Part 3= |-|Part 4= |-|Part 6= |-|Star Platinum= |-|Star Platinum: The World= Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. A short-tempered, troublemaking delinquent, he discovers that he is haunted by an "evil spirit" in 1988, and, fearing this spirit, he gets himself locked away in prison. Here, he is confronted by his grandfather and his friend, Muhammad Avdol, who reveals that this evil spirit is the manifestation of his vital energy, a Stand - Star Platinum. After being told of the reappearance and story of his great-great-grandfather's killer, DIO, Jotaro expresses disinterest and contempt, but due to DIO's use of the Stand Arrow, the Joestar bloodline begins to awaken Stands of their own; including his mother, who is too peaceful to survive and exist with such a power. Driven to save his mother, Jotaro sets on a course to Egypt with his grandfather and their allies to defeat the immortal DIO, as the Stardust Crusaders. Ten years later in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro arrives in the town of Morioh to locate his grandfather's illegitimate son, Josuke Higashikata, and warn him of the dangers lurking in his unassuming town. Even later in Part VI: Stone Ocean, Jotaro would end up helping his daughter Jolyne with her fight against Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with Star Platinum | 9-B, 8-C with Star Platinum: The World Name: Jotaro Kujo, "JoJo" Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders Age: 17 in Stardust Crusaders, 28 in Diamond is Unbreakable, 40 in Stone Ocean Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Star Platinum which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (At least vision, possibly more due to the ambiguity of having "extreme precision"), Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can extend its index and middle fingers), Super Breath (Can continuously draw in air with his lungs, managed to remove fog from nearly an entire town), Non-Corporeality, Selective Intangibility (As with most Stands, though Star Platinum has phased limbs in order to reach Jotaro's heart before) and Invisibility. | All previous abilities, Star Platinum: The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time for up to five seconds), Limited Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time as well as move at the cost of using his own personal five second limit) Attack Potency: Wall level (Casually beat up Forever, a Stand-wielding orangutan, and kicked a cop so hard he flew into and destroyed a garage door), Building level+ with Star Platinum (Comparable to, if not stronger than, Stone Free, who was capable of casually doing this. Overpowered Magician's Red, a speed-boosted and Anubis-possessed Silver Chariot, and ultimately even The World. Crushed DIO's skull and sent him flying with a single punch. He also inhaled Justice's fog) | Wall level, Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Just as powerful as before, and easily beat down Killer Queen) Speed: Superhuman (Ran 400 meters in 25 seconds) with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Can keep up with Silver Chariot, who intercepted Hanged Man, and The World) | Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions, Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World (Blitzed Killer Queen even when Jotaro was on the brink of death) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (based on general physique), Class K with Star Platinum/Star Platinum The World. Striking Strength: Wall Class, Building Class+ with Star Platinum (Comparable to other close-range Stands, like Stone Free, which can deflect asteroids) | Wall Class, Building Class+ with Star Platinum: The World Durability: Building level+ (Survived multiple barrages of attacks from The World), Building level+ with Star Platinum | Building level+, possibly Building level+ with Star Platinum: The World (Though it can withstand the force of its own blows, according to its stats, its durability has greatly decreased) Stamina: Very high. Jotaro's willpower and resilience are phenomenal, enough for him to withstand many beatdowns from DIO and the World during their climactic showdown, persisting to deliver a killing blow even after having multiple bones broken. In Diamond is Unbreakable, Jotaro was able to continue advancing on and dodging attacks from Bug-Eaten despite continually stopping time whilst being affected by his poison. After being nearly killed by Sheer Heart Attack, Jotaro was still able to force himself to his feet and catch Kira off guard before beating him down with Star Platinum: The World. Range: Extended melee range with Star Platinum, several meters with Star Finger, tens of meters with projectiles (He can fire projectiles at least up to seventy meters due to Star Platinum's precision), universal with time stop. Standard Equipment: His Stand, Star Platinum. Intelligence: Though he may appear short-tempered and straightforward, Jotaro is remarkably cunning and resourceful, taking after his grandfather in many ways. Though his Stand may be the simplest of all, Jotaro's intelligence more than makes up for this straightforwardness, as he can easily bluff and lure opponents into vulnerable positions from which to beat them senseless. When cornered, Jotaro will even rely on the Joestar secret technique of simply running away, though to a more advantageous position, such as luring Rubber Soul into the water so that he'd have no choice to breathe. Impressively, he even bluffed Daniel J. D'Arby, who was able to cheat even his grandfather, into passing out. He showcased his intelligence best in his final battle with DIO, using a simple magnet trick to buy time by convincing DIO he can move within stop time before the trick was revealed, baiting DIO into attacking him during stopped time and leaving himself vulnerable to counterattack. He also had the foresight to pad his clothing with magazines to lower the impact of any projectiles, and he lured DIO into yet another trap by playing dead, taking the opportunity to crush his skull. As an adult, Jotaro has become calmer and even more intelligent, carefully analyzing Kira's household to profile him and his motivations, coming to many accurate conclusions regarding his personality and motivations. He has also become a marine biologist who contributed greatly to the field. Weaknesses: Jotaro is quick to anger, though he becomes calmer as he matures. Any damage dealt to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro. He can only stop time for up to five seconds with Star Platinum: The World, and must wait a moment before he can use it again due to how taxing it is on the body. Disuse of this ability over a long period of time will cause his maximum duration to decrease, potentially as low as half a second. Notable Attacks/Techniques: StarPlatinum.gif|Jotaro manifesting Star Platinum Steely Dan Dies.gif|Star Platinum beating Steely Dan to a pulp StarPlatinumVSTheWorld.gif|Star Platinum clashing with the World StarPlatinumTheWorld.gif|Jotaro stopping time with Star Platinum: The World JJBA Eyes of Heaven-Jotaro & Pol combo.gif|Jotaro and Polnareff teaming up in Eyes of Heaven JJBA Eyes of Heaven-Jotaro & Jolyne combo.gif|Jotaro teaming up with his daughter, Jolyne, in Eyes of Heaven *'Star Platinum:' Jotaro's Stand, a muscular, violet humanoid close-range Stand with a violent reputation. Rather straightforward for a Stand, Star Platinum's powers focus near entirely around beating down opponents in close quarters with brutal, high-speed barrages of punches and kicks. It is one of the strongest Stands of all, proving itself to be a match for Stands as fast and powerful as Silver Chariot, Crazy Diamond, and even The World, which is the same type of Stand. **'Precision:' Star Platinum is incredibly precise, capable of catching a bullet inches away from Jotaro shooting himself as a test and surgically removing DIO's flesh buds from Polnareff and Kakyoin's brains without causing any damage, something that even the world's greatest surgeons couldn't accomplish. It was also able to accurately sketch a photorealistic drawing of a tsetse fly from a small, low-quality photo, as well as catching the Lovers, an incredibly small Stand. Lastly, its eyesight can make out objects from kilometers away as well as catch Daniel J. D'Arby cheating by second dealing. **'Star Finger:' Star Platinum stores energy within its index finger before jabbing it forwards, extending it up to two meters. This can be used to catch opponents by surprise and attack other close-range Stands from a safer distance. *'Star Platinum: The World:' During Jotaro's dramatic final battle with DIO, he unlocked the ability to move within stopped time, and eventually, to stop time himself. Within his world of frozen time, only Jotaro and Star Platinum can move normally, and they have up to five seconds to do so. Initially, Jotaro could only move for up to three seconds at a time, and, due to disuse, the maximum duration lowered to a measly second, but he eventually raised it back to its peak of five seconds. Unlike DIO, Jotaro is only human, and repetitive use of the ability is extremely taxing on his stamina thus making it a requirement to take some pause between each use. Key: Pre-DIO's World | Post-DIO's World Gallery Others Notable Victories: Bruno Buccellati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile (Pre-DIO's World Jotaro was used) Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Tracer (Overwatch) Tracer's Profile (Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Mario (Mario Bros) Mario's Profile (Post-DIO's World Jotaro was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) Jotaro's profile (EoH Jotaro without Star Platinum: Over Heaven) Inconclusive Matches: Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Wamuu's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Air Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Brawlers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fathers Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stone Walls